Erro, Amor & Redenção
by Srta. Lenita
Summary: U.A. Um Erro cometido cinco anos atrás. Um amor que ainda existe em dois corações, celado por uma promessa. syaoranxsakura


**Olááá**

Feliz Dia dos Namorados!!!

Eu queria dar um preente para todos que tem um alguém especial, e para quem não tem ainda(como eu) também, afinal temos que nos amar para sermos amados. Então se você esta sozinho neste dia dos namorados, comendo sorvete de chocolate e lendo fanfic ai vai o meu recado: LEVANTA DAI!!!!!!

Tire o dia para fazer algo que você curte, ou apenas cuidar de si mesmo(o), afinal temos que estar lindas(o) para nós, e depois sim pensar em agradar alguém!

AH claro, só levante dai depois que ler a minha fic e comentar, tá!!

Beijos

* * *

Erro, Amor & Redenção

Lá estava ele, olhando-a. Ela sorria com as amigas, alheia a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. Não notava aquele par de olhos acaju que a perseguia, como se gravasse cada movimento seu. E era exatamente isso o que faziam.

Cada sorriso, cada movimento delicado, ou até o simples gesto de colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha, era captado por aqueles olhos. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do admirador secreto, pelo simples fato dela não saber de sua presença ali. Queria surpreendê-la.

Fazia cinco anos que havia viajado para a China, sua terra natal, para completar seus estudos. Cinco anos longe dela. Suspirou profundamente, olhando novamente para o colar que ganhou no dia de seu embarque. A metade de um coração dourado, e junto uma promessa de nunca esquecer um ao outro.

Ele não esqueceu. E esperava que ela também não. Havia voltado para Osaka apenas com uma promessa antiga, esperança, e o amor que ainda nutria por ela. No inicio mantinham contato freqüente, mas com o tempo foi ficando mais raro, até que as cartas pararam, e começaram a retornar novamente para ele.

Quando retornou descobriu que ela havia se mudado para Tóquio, para cursar a faculdade. E então veio a insegurança. Talvez ela não mais lembrasse da promessa! E o medo dela ter encontrado um outro alguém nunca havia sido tão forte, tão tangível. Afinal, estava em Tóquio, a cidade em que tudo acontece.

Deu um passo em direção a ela, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Não mais lembrava o quanto era boa à sensação de "borboletas no estomago" por causa do nervosismo. Parou novamente, rindo de si mesmo por não conseguir simplesmente andar por causa das pernas bambas.

Respirou profundamente, vendo-a se afastar. Demorara tanto em seus ataques de "adolescente inexperiente", que ela estava indo embora. Acelerou mais o passo, queria alcançá-la antes que ela fosse embora. Pode ouvir as amigas se despedindo, marcando de se encontrar em qualquer lugar um dia desses.

Viu-a seguir na direção do estacionamento, enquanto procurava a chave do carro dentro da bolsa. Era esse o momento.

-Sakura?- Viu os olhos esmeraldinos olharem-no com curiosidade, fazendo-o perder-se em lembranças, mas foi jogado novamente à realidade quando a ouviu perguntar:

-Desculpe, mas, nos conhecemos?- Uma ponta de decepção começou a espetar sua alma, fazendo com que todos os devaneios que ele tivera até aquele momento sobre o reencontro dos dois, fossem açoitados por duvidas.

-Mudei tanto assim Sakura?- Viu a garota analisá-lo bem, forçando a pobre memória a lembrar de qualquer detalhe que pudesse ajudá-la a tirar o pobre ser humano que estava a sua frente da incrível depressão de saber que não fora marcante o suficiente na sua vida.

-Realmente eu não estou lembrando! Desculpe-me mesmo, mas eu nunca fui muito boa no quesito memória. - Respondeu a garota sorrindo abertamente. O mesmo sorriso de sempre, sincero e alegre.

-Então eu acho que terei que refrescar a sua memória!-Disse o homem retirando de dentro da blusa um cordão dourado que continha a metade de um coração. O rapaz viu, com satisfação, a garota abrir a boca espantada. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela olhou novamente para o dono da corrente, mas agora seu olhar continha espanto e incredulidade.

-Sy..Syaoran? É você mesmo?- Disse a garota aproximando-se devagar, como um gato desconfiado.

-O próprio!- Sorriu abertamente ao sentir o abraço da garota novamente. Apertou-a em seus braços, sentindo saudade daquele simples contato.

-Meu Deus! Eu achei que nunca mais ia vê-lo!- Disse a garota soltando-se do abraço e olhando-o melhor, captando cada mudança que os anos haviam proporcionado para o rapaz, alheia as várias emoções que os olhos acaju demonstravam tão claramente.

Uma frase. Uma pequena frase, aparentemente sem importância nenhuma, foi capaz de transformar as esperanças que eram guardadas pelo rapaz, em um poço escuro e frio, de onde Syaoran não via saída nem luz, apenas ouvia retumbar pelas paredes as palavras de Sakura: "Achei que nunca mais ia vê-lo".

O que será que isso significava? Queria ela dizer que não esperava que um dia ele voltasse? A crença na promessa que fizeram era tão frágil, a ponto de a garota esquecer-se dela? Tantas dúvidas agora pulavam em sua cabeça, que em meio a tudo isso o rapaz só queria realmente uma resposta: Quando foi que me tornei tão inseguro?

E a resposta parecia clara para ele, na verdade, era a única coisa clara e certa no meio daquele turbilhão de sentimentos: Ele sempre fora inseguro quando se tratava de Sakura. O medo de perder algo que considerava tão especial, como esse sentimento que nutria por ela, o assustava, fazendo-o agir de maneira impulsiva e emocional.

E ter a certeza disso só aumentava o desespero que Syaoran sentia de, possivelmente, ouvir da boca de quem mais amava que não era mais correspondido. Estendeu-lhe o buquê de flores, que somente agora lembrou que trazia escondido às costas.

Viu, com satisfação, os olhos da garota brilharem, e ela aceitar alegremente o presente, sentindo o aroma agradável que as rosas exalavam.

-Obrigada Syaoran! São lindas! E então, quando chegou à cidade? Ou melhor, como me achou aqui?- Perguntou a garota enquanto voltava a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento.

-Voltei há pouco mais de dois dias! Foi seu irmão que me deu seu endereço novo!- Respondeu o rapaz enquanto a acompanhava.

-Nossa, que evolução do Touya! Eu me lembro que ele não ia muito com a sua cara!- Lembra Sakura. A garota para ao lado de um carro vermelho, colocando as flores em cima dele para conseguir abrir a porta.

-Parece que ele mudou!-Disse Syaoran entregando-lhe o buquê assim que a garota abre a porta.

-Todos mudam, não é!-Fala Sakura virando-se novamente para o rapaz. Coloca o buquê no banco de trás, e vira-se para despedir-se dele. Antes que a garota consiga dizer algo, Syaoran pronuncia-se:

-Precisamos conversar!- Ele nota o olhar da garota perder o brilho que continha antes, para ganhar o brilho das lágrimas, que começavam a se formar.

-Tinha esperança que você não tocasse no assunto!- Disse Sakura se virando de costas para Syaoran.

-Como eu poderia não tocar neste assunto? Eu vim justamente para falar sobre isso, Sakura!-Responde o rapaz colocando a mão no ombro da jovem, fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

-Tudo bem! Mas não aqui, não agora! Venha jantar, as 20h00minh, este é o meu endereço. - Disse entregando-lhe um pedaço de papel. - Estarei esperando!

Ficou ali parado, vendo-a ir embora. Releu o endereço, pensando que não fora tão ruim assim para um reencontro após cinco anos. Ele não podia esperar que ela se jogasse em seus braços dizendo que ainda o amava perdidamente, embora fosse exatamente isso que ele queria que ela fizesse.

Suspirou. Teria que esperar até a noite.

* * *

Silêncio. Com exceção dos talheres nos pratos, mais nenhum som era ouvido desde que começaram a comer. 

-Está muito gostoso, Sakura!- Disse Syaoran.

-Obrigada! Receita da mamãe!- Respondeu a garota.

Silêncio. Estava muito desconfortável aquela situação, principalmente porque parecia que até seus pensamentos estavam fazendo mais barulho do que deveriam, e a qualquer momento ela notaria.

Terminaram o jantar e Sakura disse que ele poderia esperar na sala enquanto ela providenciava algo para que bebessem, talvez com a liberdade que o álcool oferecia a conversa fluísse mais naturalmente. A garota voltou da cozinha com duas taças de vinho tinto, ofereceu uma ao rapaz, que aceitou prontamente, e sentou-se ao seu lado esperando que ele começasse a falar.

-Sakura, eu vim pensado o que dizer o caminho inteiro, mas parece que nada conseguiria justificar a minha ausência durante esses cinco anos.

-E não conseguiria mesmo!- Disse a garota. Sakura mantinha o semblante sério, embora que rosado pela bebida, ainda tinha consciência de tudo que estava fazendo.

-Então, eu sei que não fui certo ao parar de escrever, mas eu havia avisado que isso poderia acontecer!

-Não, você disse que estaria atarefado, e que poderia demorar a escrever, não que nunca mais escreveria!- Disse a garota se levantando.

-Sakura eu...

-Não! Agora você vai me escutar!- Syaoran apenas assentiu. – Eu esperei Syaoran! Todos os dias eu esperava as suas cartas, e elas nunca chegavam! Cada maldito minuto do dia eu pensava em você, eu vivia com a certeza de estar com você novamente. Eu queria essa certeza! Eu precisava dela para viver! Você consumiu cada fiapo de esperança que eu tinha! Como você pode?

Sakura já não tentava impedi-las, e agora elas corriam livremente. Lágrimas. Pequenas e malditas gotas cristalinas que denunciam toda a nossa fraqueza perante as situações em que mais precisamos ser fortes, por outro lado são também as delatoras dos nossos mais puros sentimentos como amor e felicidade. Agentes dupla, é isso o que essas teimosas são. Jogam ao nosso lado e ao lado do inimigo, denunciando tudo aquilo que nos esforçamos tanto para manter em segredo.

Syaoran não sabia o que dizer. Não queria dizer. Estava envergonhado de mais para encarar a garota, e realmente feliz por finalmente ver um sinal de que ela ainda se importava com a relação deles. Afinal, não se briga tanto para defender algo com o qual não nos importamos.

-Eu não tenho nada que possa usar a meu favor, Sakura. Nenhum argumento que tenha algum fundamento par explicar o porquê das minhas ações. Eu apenas fiz. E a única coisa que tenho para te dize é que me arrependo. Eu errei, e peço desculpas! Desculpe-me se te fiz ficar horas e horas pensando em por que nenhuma carta minha chegava. Desculpe-me se acabei por machucar o seu coração. Apenas desculpe-me! Sinto sua falta, Sakura.

Ficaram em silêncio, um silêncio ao qual já estavam familiarizados aquela noite. Logo passos apresados romperam com o clima que se instalara, e Syaoran sente-se ser abraçado. E ali, juntos, choraram. Choraram pelo tempo perdido, choraram pela saudade que os apertava o coração, e principalmente, choraram um pelo outro. Perdoando-se.

-Eu te amo!- Sussurrou Syaoran em seu ouvido, fazendo com que um arrepio passasse pelo pescoço da garota, e um calor preenchesse o seu peito.

-Eu também te amo, Syaoran! Sempre te amei!- Disse Sakura, retirando de dentro de sua blusa a outra metade do pingente.

E entre lágrimas e juras, beijaram-se. Como sentira falta daquele calor dos lábios dela sobre os seus. Da sensação de sentir a pele dela em contato com a sua, de ouvi-la chamar por ele aos sussurros. Riram. Choraram. Amaram.

* * *

Não ficou muito estranha?? Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e que não tenha ficado meio sem noção!! 

Bjão, Feliz Dia dos Naorados, e até a próxima!


End file.
